


Like Father, like ……

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Family, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Thor - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: You were just an ordinary teenager living your craptastic life during high school. Sure, you had friends, sure you had a life, but it was high school. Sports day was happening, and you weren’t a sporting person. For some odd reason Captain America aka Steve Rogers and God of Thunder aka Thor was in the crowd keeping an eye on you. To them, you were a piece in a puzzle while you still thought you were just another nobody in the crowd.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship





	Like Father, like ……

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Follows on AFTER Infinity War part 2, some events are purely guessing and for this stories purpose. Also, may contain spoilers of previous and present Marvel movies. I may come back to this but at the moment I’ve hit a wall.

It was sports day at school: you hated sports but seeing as though it was probably going to be your last one you thought it’d be wise to attend.

At the end of last year your parents had come to the decision to move, move anywhere but America. After the events of Infinity war, it had scared them and believe it would be safer without having those horrid heroes around. They were originally going to move straight away before they realised you were halfway through the schooling year.

This morning was like anything morning you hung out with your friends until the school bell ran which forced you guys to head to your separate homerooms. After everyone had been marked off Teachers began to lead students down to the oval; crowds of parents already sitting along the edges of the oval.

You weren’t sad to noticed that as per usual your parents weren’t among the crowd, but you were confused as why Captain America was expect he didn’t look like the usual Steve Rogers that you had seen in the media. He was dressed down; trying to blend into the crowd.

You meet up with the others in your house colours before running off to join your friends. You and your friends unofficially formed your own team even though you were each from different house colours you couldn’t pretend to be rivals for just one day.

The school’s teams began to walk around the oval while you and your friends grouped together at the back and danced like no one was watching. As your group made their way closer to the crowd of parents. Your eyes meet with Steve Rogers; this time he was accompanied by Thor, the famous God of Thunder. He had changed; his hair was much short, and he easily blended into the crowd. You could have easily believed that he was any other father in the crowd.

== == ==

It was time for the running races. You were up first; lining up next to six other females. The gun went off than everyone began running; you had barely managed to finish your first lap when the winner had finished. You were half way through your second lap when the five remaining runners had finished. Finally, you had finished in embarrassment.

Every event you did, you came last; it wasn’t that you weren’t trying because you were it was just you weren’t sporty enough to care.

Thankfully the day was over. You and your friends said bye to each other for the day before they meet up with their parents. You adjusted the bag strap on your shoulder.

“y/n?”

“Yeah?” you stopped in your tracks seeing Captain America call out your name.

“I’m Steve Rogers and this is Thor” Steve introduced as Thor waved at you.

“I know who you are.” You said before walking away.

The two heroes followed you.

“Great, then you know what we do?” Thor said.

“Yes, and I don’t care.”

Steve pursed his lips together before speaking “y/n, we need your help.”

You stopped and turned to face the two males before laughing “You need my help? Did you now see me out there? I sucked. What could I possibly help with? Unless your looking for someone for admin, I’m sure you have enough already”

“You did suck” Thor said in agreement.

“Thor” Steve snapped at his friend. After all these years Thor was still learning earth’s customs including the language.

“See, even the hunk of muscle agrees. Now leave me alone” you began to walk away praying that they wouldn’t follow you.

“God of thunder” Thor called out.

Steve looked at Thor.

“I’m the god of thunder” He repeated as he looked at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes before chasing after you “y/n, please just hear me out. Twenty-four hours. If I can’t prove to you that we need you than we’ll leave you alone.”

Why did heroes think they could get what they want with the snap of their fingers? “Fine, twenty-four hours”

== == ==

The three of you sat in the Avengers labelled plane. You had sent a text message to your parents saying you were spending the night with one of your friends. You couldn’t tell them the truth especially since they hated the Superheros.

Once the plane stopped, Thor got out first before you than Steve followed behind. Your jaw dropped. You were at an Avengers training base. This place was off the map the one thing you had never seen or heard of existing especially after the Avengers Tower was destroyed several years back.

“y/n, this is Ben. He’ll be helping us prove to you that we need you.” Steve introduced Ben,

“Hi” you managed to say as you watched Thor wave his Mjölnir around before flying off. Seeing all this in person felt like an unreal experience.

== == ==

“You’re kidding, right?” you asked.

“No, why would I be kidding?” Steve asked as he stood next to you.

Ben stood on the side line with a stop watch in his hand.

“Running? I don’t run”

“Just try.” Steve said.

“3…2…1…” Ben called out “Go!”

You and Captain America ran alongside each other at the same speed. Was he slowing down because of you or where you trying to beat Cap?

Ten laps later; Ben called time. You laid back on the grass trying to catch your breath and comprehend what just happened.

“How long was that?” Cap asked as he tried to control his breath. He wasn’t as puffed as you, but he certainly was puffed.

“Two minutes” Ben replied.

“10 laps in two minutes? Nah, you’re kidding, right?” you looked at up at the two males as they shook their head.

Steve reached his hand out to you, you took it to help you up to your feet “on to the next thing.”

Maybe they had done something to you? There was no way it was possible for you to keep up with Captain America. The two males lead you a hand to hand combat training room.

Ben went behind a small room that was connected to the training room.

“Ready?”

Cap nodded as you shook your head; listening to a siren going off. Out jumped several people trying to fight you and Steve.

Steve was making his way through the people who were surrounding him; you looked at the two that stood in front of you.

“Look, I don’t want to…” your sentence was cut off as one of them tried to punch you. You grabbed their hand and flipped them over their back; the next person came at you. The two of you battled; you weren’t sure how this was happening, but it was great. If you knew had super speed and amazing fighting skills you would of it use today during sports day.

The siren went off again.

“Impressive” Steve said, “Where did you learn how to fight like that?”

“I…I…” you were speechless.

“You see that we need you now”

== == ==

A week had passed.

You were moved into the new freshly built Avengers base tower. How Steve had managed to convince your parents was beyond you but there you were standing in your own room. Steve brought in the rest of your stuff.

Steve Rogers had become your mentor over the past week; he taught you how to use your new-found skills accordingly.

You had managed to balance your school between training. You didn’t even tell your friends or explain why everyday you arrived and left in a tinted out black svu.

“After school, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team.”

“Do I have to? I mean do I have to go to school?”

Steve raised his eyebrow “What’s wrong with school? It’s important.”

“Not to me.”

“What about your friends?” He asked.

You shrugged “At school their my friends but come that bell to go home, I virtually become non-existent.”

Steve sighed “Maybe I can think about getting you home school; maybe Friday could help you.”

“Thank you” you hugged Steve. You weren’t sure who Friday was, but it didn’t matter.

== == ==

The hours had passed by;

You were in the kitchen making something to eat. To you this place was unreal; how last week you were living with your parents to this week living with the Avengers. You jaw dropped when you saw Spiderman dump his school bag on the kitchen bench; you watched as he pulled off his mask.

“Peter?”

He faced you “y/n?”

“Your Spiderman?”

“Uh….” He ran his hand through his hair. He had managed to keep his hero life secret from almost everyone.

Steve had chosen the right moment to walk into the kitchen “Peter meet y/n”

“We already know each other, Sir…Mr Rogers…Captain America” Peter stumbled wit his words. He still hadn’t wrapped his head around knowing Captain America and not having to fight him.

“You do?” He asked as he grabbed a drink from the fridge.

“Yeah, we went to the same school until my parents transferred me” you explained.

“Cap, what have I said about….” In came Tony “Who are you?” He looked at you than looked at Peter thinking you were someone Peter had brought in. It had taken time before Tony had realised that he had no control over forcing Peter Parker to stop being Spiderman. After watching Spiderman crumble to dust than come back it had taken a toll on Stark causing him to pull Spiderman from the ranks; causing him to pull away from everyone he knew. He had practically cut himself from the world until he got word that Parker wasn’t listening which meant that he had to re-establish the Avengers trying to get things done differently and safer than previous times.

Peter shook his head “Wasn’t me, Mr stark”

“it was me, Tony I though y/n needed somewhere to stay” Steve explained.

Tony folded his arms as if he knew what Steve Rogers was thinking “No! She isn’t a pawn. We don’t need another one on our hands.”

“She’s not another Tony. She is the real deal”

“Excuse me, SHE is standing right here” you interrupted.

“Zip it” Tony looked at you “Are you sure, really sure that you want to be here? What makes you so special?”

You looked down at your sandwich “Nothing” you mumbled.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear that?” Tony snapped.

You looked up at him trying to hold back tears “NOTHING” you screamed before running up to your room, slamming the door shut.

Peter stood in silence at what had just happened. Since when did Tony Stark put people down? Peter knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Tony’s words but never like this.

“Tony, that wasn’t nice of you” Steve looked at his friend. It had taken time and day by day slowly the two of them had begun not only to be on speaking terms but also be able to see each other in person without trying to kill one and other.

“Let me show you something, Cap” Tony lead Steve down to Tony’s lab “Friday,bring up everything you have on y/n”

“Yes, sir” spoke the A.I.

Moments later the room was filled with projection vision articles, photos and almost anything else that Friday could find about you.

Steve stood in silence as he read through.

“she’s just like you” Tony sighed.

“No, she’s not. y/n is human” Steve began to rephrase his words “Well just a kid from this time.”

Tony shook his head “She’s your kid.”

Steve seemed confused until he got to your birth certificate “That can’t be right. She should be older by now”

Tony leaned against his work bench “I’ve been keeping an eye on her from a distance” He added as Steve tried to take it all in “y/n was an experiment after you, in secret. I found documents that my father kept hidden not even I knew about it” Tony paused “And she’s actually the age same as me, well she should be.”

Steve looked at Tony; staring at the image behind Tony’s head, it was you in a similar cryo-freeze chamber to Steve’s.

“How come you didn’t tell me sooner that I had a daughter?” Steve’s eyes flickered to the next image that filled the room.

“How was I supposed to? You were busy with metal arm and oh yeah…half the world was in danger”

“Does she know?”

Tony shook his head “she believes that the ones who raised her are actually her parents.”

“Do they know that she’s….” Steve trailed off.

“Coulson organised it all” Tony said before continuing “Fury told me that her parents are actually retired shield agents.”

== == ==

Steve stood in front of your bedroom door; he could hear your voice and peter’s voice, the two of you talking about whatever teens talk about.

He knocked on the door.

“It’s open” you called out.

Steve pushed open the door seeing you and peter laying on the bed next to each other. Steve was thankful that you knew at least someone.

“I think Mr Stark needs my help” Peter made an excuse to leave the room as he jumped from your bed; Steve watched as Peter left your room.

“Don’t worry, we weren’t doing anything” you said.

“I noticed” Steve looked at the photos on your wall. There was one of Peggy Carter that had caught his attention “you knew Peggy?”

“Sort off. Mum knew her and never stopped talking about how badass Peggy was” you smiled. To you, Peggy Carter was the best role model a girl could ever have.

Steve smiled “Tell me about your parents”

“Really? You want to talk about them?”

Steve nodded wanting to get to know you.

You watched as Steve moved in front of each photo and carefully examining it “Well Dad’s a dentist and mum’s a vet. I don’t really know much and they only care about my life when it fits them”

Steve turned his head to look at you “That can’t be true”

“Well, did you see them at Sport’s day?”

Steve shook his head.

“Exactly”

“Than where did you get your speed and strength from?”

You shrugged “you, I guess?”

Steve seemed confused “Me?”

You nodded “The day you began training me. You must have put something in my food or drink”

“Oh” Steven felt less confused now “I didn’t, that was all you.”


End file.
